dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leveling guide
This is a general leveling guide for ALL classes. Some rules * This guide is meant to be general. Do NOT include leveling spots or techniques that are valid for one or two classes only. * Spots/techniques specific to classes belong to the corresponding Class guide. * TRY TO GET SOMEONE'S PERMISSION BEFORE ERASING SOMETHING as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody says. * Use links to monsters and locations, to allow easy mining down to detailed information. * Don't include too many details. Again, use links. * Questions/comments/criticism all belong to the discussion page! 1-15 * Do quests and fight mobs in Incarnam. (You can also go to Astrub and do your class quest to be booted to level 3.) :* From lvl 7-8 Incarnam Dungeon can be a good place for xp. * Some quests in Astrub can be an alternate source for XP * At level 15, you can choose to continue training in Incarnam (eg. fighting Prepubescent Chafers or Sick Grossewer Milirats) or move on to Astrub. * Around level 12, Boars and Prespics are also good. ;Pay To Play * From approx. lv. 10, you may choose to leave Incarnam for the Astrub Rocky Inlet. * The Blop area is great for Experience as well. (Find single Biblops of an element weak to you or a single Blop with an element that is weak to you). 15-20 ;Free To Play * Boar and Prespic groups in Astrub Forest (Level 12 Prespics are preferred because they do not camouflage as often). * Mush Mush mobs. If you have a fire-based character, do not go without 100+ Life. * Buy or collect Tofu Eggs, Feathers and Arachnee Legs and keep doing the quests in the Underground of Astrub at 6, -19. (Some quests can not be started after a specific level). * Wild Sunflowers * If you are still on Incarnam, keep completing the Incarnam Dungeon or fight the gobball warchiefs. ;Pay To Play * Monsters in Astrub Rocky Inlet * Lousy Pig Knight mobs at Lousy Pig Plains (Beware of Lousy Pig Knight's Charge attack. It can really hurt.) * Treechnids and Trunknids (Caution: Dark Trees are Aggressive!). * Get decent Life and do Mushds. * Small groups of Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. 21-30 ;Free To Play * Crackrocks * Sick Grossewer Rats * Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolfs ;Pay To Play * Dinks at Astrub Rocky Inlet. * Gobballs at the The Gobballs' Corner. * Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds. * Piglets. * Mushds * Prespic * Crackler * Blacksmiths * Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. * Vampires * Single Treechnids (A few Larvas in the fight won't matter, Spimushes, however, will; avoid the fight if these are in them.) 31-40 ;Free To Play * Crackrocks, Chafers (-1, -25), or if both are really crowded do Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolf. ;Pay To Play * Gobball Dungeon or mobs on Tainela. * Piglets * Lousy Pig Knights * Mushds * Treechnids * Fungi Masters (If they are alone or in tiny groups, which they hardly are). * Scaraleafs * Trunknids * Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. * Dark Smiths, Dark Miners, and Dark Bakers in Bandits' Territory * Drunk Pandawas * Kwaks (that are weak to your element) 41-60 ;Free To Play * From now on, Chafers and Crackrocks are your only source of XP ;Pay To Play * Piglets, * Treechnids * Blops * Wabbit Island * Fungi Masters * Scaraleafs. * Kanigers (Big groups). * Lousy Pig Knights * Dark Smiths, Dark Miners, and Dark Bakers. * Mushds (With prespic set). 61-80 ;Free To Play * At this point you really should subscribe and leave Astrub. ;Pay To Play * Piglets - (Not recommended above level 70). * Moon Island ( prespic set is advised; can go custom ). * Blops and Biblops (Facing goups weak cto your element is easiest). * Vampires * Chafers * Koalak (Mobs are hard to find). * Dreggons * Chafers * Grossewer Rats * Kanigers * Monsters in Sidimote Moor * Blop Dungeon with High lvl groups on your team. ( Have at least a Xelor or a Feca so you can take away ap from Glutoblop ) * Ouassingue(You better be able to do 300+ damage per turn for these, advoid groups with +3) 81-200 * Plain Boars * Cemetery of Bonta (Around lvl 90-105, avoid groups with multiple Markschafers). * Drageggs at the The Dreggon Peninsula * Ouassingues (If you can hit 300+ damage a turn) * Ghosts on Nolifis Land (Groups - avoid Tanukouis) . * Dreggons (Groups of 4, with at least one Iop lvl 90+ str based (uses sword of Iop) and Eni). * Kanigers * Koalaks * Trools * Firefouxes * Agony V'Helley (100+) * Firefoux Dungeon (120+) * Soloing dungeons